Practicing ones shot for hockey has always been a challenge. It usually involves shooting on ice in a hockey rink at the goal cage, and having to retrieve pucks after being shot. Off ice, players shoot at walls but still need to retrieve the shot pucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,853 to Jeremy Wilkerson and Richard Wilkerson discloses a hockey shooting training devise having a motorized conveyor system in a fenced area to return shot pucks. Wilkerson is limited in that a fenced area is required with a conveyor system to retrieve the shot pucks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hockey shooting and return system which relies solely on energy of the shot puck combined with the geometry of the return chute to have the shot puck returned to the shooter, reducing or wholly overcoming some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices.